


Frost

by hannardarkly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannardarkly/pseuds/hannardarkly
Summary: The Riddler and friends take a trip down to visit The Penguin.





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> for Oz

  
Loud applause filled The Riddle Factory, tonight was another Wheel of Misfortune party. Edward Nygma, also known as ‘The Riddler’, walked out from behind a green velvet curtain. His long lean legs carried him to center stage. Scanning the crowd, he raised his hands to silence them.   
“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” The Riddler cheered, the audience cheered back.   
“Tonight, I thought we would take this show on the road!”   
A mischievous smile spread across his face.   
“I thought of a great riddle for our friend, The Penguin!”   
Applause rang out, the crowd loved when Ed challenged other villains.   
“So follow me my friends! Let’s go bully him!”

The crowd marched proudly towards The Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot’s club. It’s only a few blocks away so the parade was fairly short.   
Ed thought of this new riddle late last night, he was laying in bed and couldn’t stop thinking about Oswald. They used to be so close but Oswald pulled away. After their fallout, Oswald would show up to The Riddle Factory and taunt Ed, but nothing ever happened.   
The air got significantly colder, they were close. Excitement buzzed through the crowd. They turned a corner and there was Oswald’s club.   
“Let the show begin!!”   
Ed yelled to the crowd before bursting through the entrance and marching to the center of the club.   
“Oswald Cobblepot!” Ed taunted.   
The club grew silent and everyone turned towards Ed.   
“Is that my old friend Edward Nygma?” A shrill voice called back.   
Ed smirked, “Hello Penguin.”  
“What brings you to my club this evening?” Oswald asked as he limped down to where Ed and his audience stood. The lights turned down and a spotlight shined down onto the two men. Naturally the crowd filled in around them, no one wanted to miss the action.   
“I thought I would take my show on the road. I have a riddle for you.” Ed stated.   
“What’s your motive?” Oswald asked crossing his arms.   
“I have no motive, just want to you to solve this riddle. It’s perfect for you.” He smiled.   
Oswald starred suspiciously at Ed, something was up. Ed was walking on thin ice here, no one knew about him and Oswald’s past relationship. They never dated but they would hook up after an angry fight. But he wouldn’t dare bring that up, not with their current audience. Oswald uncrossed his arms, stood up straight and looked Ed in the eyes.   
“Okay, go ahead.”  
Ed smirked and tipped his hat.   
“Here we go!” He pulled out a small hourglass, “you have thirty seconds!”  
Ed held the hourglass up, ready to flip it, “what bites with no teeth?”   
With a dramatic flick of his wrist, the hourglass flipped and the sand started flowing.   
“What bites with no teeth?” Oswald repeated slowly, what was he trying to insinuate? That Oswald was all talk and no bite? His mind went in circles but he couldn’t possibly be punked like this. But then he had it, cackling he gave his answer.   
“You think you’re clever. The answer is obviously me.”  
Ed smiled and glanced at the hourglass, “is that your final answer? You have about ten seconds left.”   
Oswald nodded.   
Ed laughed and laughed.   
“Am I wrong?” Oswald asked desperately.   
“Yes,” Ed leaned in close, “the correct answer is ‘frost’ you fucking fool!”  
Oswald huffed and was blinded by rage.   
“BANNED! You have been banned from Club Penguin for twenty-four hours!”

————-

The server has automatically banned you for saying a bad word. 


End file.
